


RUN

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [18]
Category: Pac-Man (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Eldritch, Eldritch Horror Pac-Man, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Prompt: Four Damned Souls & All-Consuming Abomination They are Trapped With
Relationships: Pac-Man & Inky & Blinky & Pinky & Clyde
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	RUN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



An good art.

  



End file.
